The Effects of Dating an Easy Woman
by SolarNaylor
Summary: "What were the chances of two opposite people meeting and falling in love? Neji never believed in "opposites attract" and he never really cared too much for love, and he still didn't. But that stupid woman drove him into the insanity of love." AU   R&R!


_The Effects of Dating an Easy Woman_

* * *

What were the chances of two opposite people meeting and falling in love? Neji never believed in "opposites attract" and he didn't really care too much for love, and he still didn't. But that stupid woman drove him into the insanity of love. She pulled him in, and just when he thought she couldn't break him, just when he thought their love was as strong as fishing line wire, she cut their ties. That was why he hated women.

* * *

_12 Months before the Current Time_

_

* * *

_

He should have known something was wrong that morning. He felt it strong in his bones but he didn't know what the problem was. He figured she was happy, and he too, was happy, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

The morning sun peaked into his room and touched his bare back. He shifted from the sun rays causing the blonde woman to snuggle on to him even more. Her grip on his sides tightened as she hid her face into his chest.

This caused Neji to smile into the pillow and peak at the woman who was sleeping preciously. He felt stupid, grinning at her like that. It wasn't even his style. He never ever grinned at a woman. They always grinned at him. Yet here he was smiling at her while she was sleeping. He had done this many times before, but not as tenderly as now.

He liked her. He liked her a lot. Hell, maybe he even loved her. No—he knew he loved her. It wasn't even a question anymore.

He chuckled to himself. He definitely wasn't the same guy he was two years ago after he met her. She had decided she wanted to be someone in his life and stuck to him like glue. At first, he hated it and did everything to get rid of her, but she stayed. He was glad she stayed.

He carefully adjusted himself so he wouldn't wake her up. He turned from his position before, where he had been sleeping on his stomach on to his back. He was half naked and so was she. He couldn't help but look at her topless body. All she had on was a colorful bra with fun designs and he felt like that bra was exactly the type of person she was.

It was funny because they didn't even have sex. They would have sex several times a week, but they just slept together, half naked and the warmness of their bodies together was almost as good as the sex.

Neji almost laughed at the idea of sex. He always thought a woman who gave herself before marriage was easy and he specifically told her that. He called her easy so many times when she would tell him straight forward that she wanted to have sex with him. He gave in of course and he decided maybe easy women weren't so bad after all.

He looked at her as the sun hit her tan face.

She was beautiful. She looked best when her big mouth wasn't moving. He wanted to keep her there, like that, all the time but he knew she would leave and he wouldn't see her for a couple of months.

Her face squirmed and he realized the sun light was getting to her. He didn't want her to wake up because he knew the day would start and go quickly.

He took his hand and blocked the rays from her face and she relaxed again. He leaned in to kiss her until he saw tear drops falling from her eyes. In fact, some had dried up. She had been crying. He hadn't notice she was crying because he hadn't heard a single eep from her.

He shook her, uncomfortable that he did not knowing why she was crying.

She groaned as she turned her back to him.

"You, wake up." He said, shaking her roughly.

"Nooo. Let mee sleep!" She groaned, pushing him away and grabbing the blanket to cover her.

He waited a few minutes to let her get up, but she stayed on the bed lifeless.

"Get up Yamanaka." He said, pushing her off the bed.

She fell to the floor with a thud.

"What the hell Hyuga!" She asked angrily. As she sat up from the floor, her messy hair was hanging all over the place and her piercing blue eyes gave him a glare that could almost compete with his own.

"Why were you crying?" He said in a serious, yet concerned tone.

She stared at him for a second, unsure of what he was asking.

"What are you talking about and did you have to push me off the bed like that?" She groaned as she avoided his eyes and climbed back on his bed.

"Answer my question." He said, pulling on her blonde hair which forced her to look at him.

"You're so abusive!" She said in a serious but joking tone as she sat up on the bed to look at him.

"Then just answer the question!"

"No! It'll ruin the surprise!" She grinned.

"Surprise? What surprise?" He asked quirking up an eye brow.

"I'm not telling," She grinned as she folded her arms and shaking her head no.

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"If you don't tell me, you're going to regret it." He said, giving her a warning.

"No way in hell." She said, jabbing him on his chest.

He grabbed her wrist as he pulled her close and started tickling her. She hated to be tickled. She hated it so much!

"No!" She shouted, laughing uncontrollably.

"Tell me!" He grinned as he pinned her down and climbed on top of her.

"Neji! Stop!" She begged, still laughing.

"I will if you tell me." He smiled, as he continued torturing her.

"Fine! FINE!" She said. He stopped and she used all of her might to push him off her and then climbed on top of him.

"Tell me now." He said smiling up at her.

"Let's role play." She grinned mischievously.

"That's my surprise? You want to have sex? I'm not surprised at all." He said a little disappointed.

"No you idiot, not that kind of role play. Let's play house. I'll be the sexy stay at home trophy wife and you'll be the bread winning husband. I made you breakfast while you were sleeping and I was cutting onions. It was terrible. My eyes got so irritated. I'm surprised you didn't hear me cursing." She smiled as she laid on his chest.

"I heard you screaming 'fuck' but I just thought you were horny, and I was too tired last night." He teased.

"Oh, aren't you funny?" She laughed.

"So, why are we playing house? I thought you hated the idea of being someone's wife."

"So I can serve you breakfast in bed." She shrugged and then began kissing his cheek continuously.

"Well, aren't you going to get to it wife?"

"I will after I clean myself up." She said as she got off him and off the bed and skipped to the bathroom.

Neji smiled at the ceiling.

* * *

"Here I come love," Ino's said in a sickenly sweet tone as she walked into the room caring a plate. It was funny. It looked like something she had went to the grocery store and bought it all instead of making it herself.

Neji, held back from laughing as she walked towards him in one of his work shirts and an apron. She climbed on to the bed, slowly, and placed the dish on his lap. They both looked at the steaming hot plate of food. Ino felt accomplished.

"Anything you want to tell me before I eat this?" He joked, picking up the fork.

Ino grabbed the handkerchief and tied it around his neck as she sat next to him.

"You know I don't cook frequently and it's been a long time since I've made bacon, eggs, and cheese, so if it taste bad—"

Neji took a bite before he let her finish talking and chewed on the eggs. Ino watched impatiently, waiting for his opinion. He didn't show any kind of emotion on his face.

"How does it taste?" She asked, hopeful.

"It's disgusting." He said, not even hesitating. He placed his fork down and pushed the plate away.

"Disgusting? No way! Try it again!" She said picking up the fork and using it to pick up the egg again.

"Are you trying to kill me? You put so much salt it in, it tasted like I was swallowing ocean water." He said getting up from the bed.

"Couldn't you at least pretend to like it?" She pouted.

"What did I tell you Yamanaka? If you don't quit your flight attendant job to learn these simply duties of being a woman, no one's going to marry you." He said, leaning over to pat her head.

"Yes they will! You will! You'd marry me even if I couldn't cook right?" She grinned as she watched his back that was walking out of the room. He looked at her.

"_I love you_, but if you don't learn how to cook, I don't know if I could marry you." He said.

The both paused.

"Hey-Wait a minute, what did you just say?" She asked, her face began turning a slight red.

His face turned super red, and he quickly turned to leave the room.

Ino sat there for a while.

"Hyuga…" She whispered sadly. "Why did you have to say that?"

She covered her face, completely flustered.

* * *

Neji's face was completely red. He couldn't believe he just told her he loved her. He had heard her say it to him so many times without hesitation. He couldn't believe he just gave her the okay to screw with his heart as long as she wanted.

He said I love you. He said it, out loud. He hoped she wouldn't hear it. He hoped she would act like her nonchalant self and ignore.

"Hyuga, tell me what you just said, please?" She begged, walking to the coffee table and sitting down as she watched him cook. Ino always noticed how handsome his back was while he was cooking, and his long brown hair added to it. She loved his hair.

"Scrambled?" He asked, showing her the eggs.

"Just repeat what you just said! If you don't I'll be really upset, and I won't come back here again." She pouted as she folded her arms like a little girl.

He didn't take her seriously.

"Make sure you leave the key under the door mat. Who knows when I'll need the spare?" He teased, smirking at her.

She wasn't playing though. She had on a mean glare.

"Say it again."

"No."

"Say it"

"Iloveyou." He said quickly and immediately turned around. His blush reached all the way down his back and he hated the fact she could see it all.

His worries were eased when he felt her arms around him and her lips kissing his back. He felt her smiling as she kept mumbling to herself:

"I love you" over and over.

Suddenly, he felt tear drops on his back which made him uncomfortable.

He turned to face her, and her blue eyes were red and matched with her nose.

"Why are you crying? I just told you I love you—"

She kissed him, roughly.

"I love you too! I love you so much! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" She mumbled through the kisses.

Although he was happy she returned his feelings, he kept wondering if this was how all women got when a man expressed his feelings or maybe it was that time of the month for Ino.

Her kisses began to trail down his neck.

"What's the rush?" He asked pushing her slightly off him. She was acting weird.

"Call off today, and let's hang out the whole day! I really wanna sleep with you right now," She grinned mischievously as she began undo his belt.

He smirked but pushed her away.

"You're acting weird. I have to go to work today. I've called off so many times, if my family didn't own the place, I would have lost my job a long time ago. Get some fresh air." He kissed her softly on the forehead, then turned off the stove and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"But I really want to sleep with you!" She called after him.

"We can do it when I get home!"

"What if I'm not here when you get back?" She mumbled sadly.

* * *

Ino stood at the door, still in one of Neji's shirts as she handed him lunch in a paper brown bag.

"What's this?" He asked, staring at the bag. Ino placed it in his hand and fixed his tie.

"You have to eat it today at work! It's made with love! You better not eat at a restaurant! I'll call your secretary to make sure!" She smiled at him, as she leaned on the door.

"Let's just hope I don't die from sodium intake." He smiled as he kissed her.

Ino returned the kiss affectionately.

"I love you, and don't forget it!" She smiled as she pushed him away.

"I guess you're alright." He shrugged.

"Say it before you leave!" She forced him.

"I love you too. I love you a lot." He admitted. "Can I go now?"

"Do you really have to?" She frowned again.

Neji smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'll see you later tonight. Bye." He said as he waved to her.

Ino stood at the door and waved back.

"_Bye."_

About fifteen minutes later, she broke down into tears.

* * *

_1 month and two weeks later_

_

* * *

_

Neji stood in the airport terminal waiting patiently for her. He hadn't heard from her in a while. He was so use to her calling him every time she stayed in a different country, but she didn't call him at all this time. He called her a few times but she never responded. She had changed her phone number in fact.

He was worried. He wouldn't be as worried if all her stuff was still in his apartment, but nothing was there. He remembered coming home the last time he saw her, expecting her to be sitting in his living room with his shirt on, laughing at something on the television. She had called his office and made sure he ate the lunch and even repeated I love you to him several times. He remembered rushing home so he could hear her ask about his day and then she'd give him a massage. He wanted so much that day, but the house was completely empty.

There wasn't a single trace that she had been there. His apartment that she had made her home went back to being just white walls. Even her colorful curtains were down. Nothing was left from her. All he had was the note she left him in the lunch she made him. It was a simple quote and a little heart shape she had drawn. She didn't even write her name. The only traces of her was her bubbly hand writing that he always hated for being so feminine. That was how he recognized it.

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."_

He clenched the note in his pocket, hoping she'd explain herself once they met again. He hoped she was just being stupid and trying to worry him. She was always giving him test, and he hoped this time he would pass. He wasn't wishing for the worst. He wasn't even thinking about anything bad, he just wanted to see her.

About twenty minutes later, her flight arrived, and after everybody exited the plane, her crew members came out, laughing at something. She was smiling with them, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I've been around the world a lot of times, but nothing compares to coming home to sweet ol' Japan. I can't wait to lay in my futon!" Sakura, Ino's co-worker and best friend grinned, nudging her.

"I just want to sleep." Ino said quietly, agreeing with her friend.

Sakura noticed her friend's behavior. Ino was one of the loudest crew members they had, and she was always energetic, but she had been quite throughout all their travels and said very little.

"Yah, will you cheer up? You're home now, you can stop feeling home sick and go sleep with your boyfriend as much as you want. Is that why you're sad? Because you haven't gotten any in a while?" Sakura joked.

Ino grinned and gave Sakura a nice slap on the shoulder

"Speak of the devil; he's waiting for you over there." Sakura smiled, pointing out Neji who was staring at her.

Ino's blue eyes met his white-lavender eyes for a quick glance, and then she turned away and kept walking.

"Uh, I think you're going the wrong way?" Sakura informed as she ran after Ino.

"Let's go get something to eat." She said to Sakura as she picked up her pace.

"That sounds nice and all, but what about your boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore!" She said in a tone that startled Sakura.

Her pink haired friend stared at her confused and lost.

"He's coming over here." She said.

"Let's just go." She said as she continued walked.

"Yamanaka." She could tell his voice from miles and miles away. She had dreams where all she could hear was his voice. She missed his voice.

She didn't stop though, and she hoped Sakura was still walking behind her, but she knew very well that her best friend was standing there as confused as he was.

She felt someone get a hold of her wrist. By the grip, she knew it was Neji. His touch gave her a cold shiver.

She turned to look at him and it felt like she hadn't seen him in a year or worse, a decade. He was still as handsome as ever, and she could smell the shampoo she bought for him off his hair. She wanted to smile at the fact that he had kept using it even though she had made sure she threw away the entire one she bought him before she left.

"Didn't you see me?" He said, almost angrily. She was used to that scolding tone.

She snatched her out of his grip.

"Sakura, I'll call you later." She told her, giving her a hint to move along. Sakura nodded and said goodbye to Neji.

The two stood there almost as if nobody else was there but them. And all the emotions they felt for each other was the only thing between them.

Neji wanted to ask what was wrong, but he honestly didn't want to know. He just wanted to go home and sleep with his girlfriend.

"Let's go. I'm so hungry; I ordered some wine and your favorite Italian food." He said, reaching for her travel bag.

Ino pulled away from him, and stepped back.

He looked at her.

"Stop screwing around, and let me carry your bag so we can go. You've been screwing around for the last couple of weeks by shutting your phone off. Where the hell did you put all your stuff anyway?" He asked, his tone becoming uneven and angry.

Ino smiled, but not her usual mischievous smile. It wasn't a smile he had seen on her before. It was a sarcastic and fake.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

He glared at her now. He knew it was obvious what was going on. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Fine, you can carry your bag by yourself then." He said walking past her.

"Are you really going to pretend like you don't know what the hell is going on?"

Her volume caused people to stare at the two and made Neji stare at her. Before she could open her mouth again, Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the airport.

"Let go of me!" She kept shouting but he ignored her. They didn't stop until they got to his car. He grabbed her travel bag and placed it in the trunk, and then he came to open her door.

"Get in." He said forcefully.

She didn't get in though. She turned around and started to walk back towards the direction of the airport, holding her tears in.

"What the hell Yamanaka?" He yelled, his voice echoing in the almost empty parking lot.

"I want to break up! I don't want to be with you anymore!" She said.

The both became quite.

"What?"

"You wanted to hear me say that right? I don't want to be in this relationship anymore. I'm bored and tired of the same routine. _You're so boring_. All I could think about was how glad I was that I wouldn't have to come back to you this time, but here you are. Leave me alone! We're done!" She yelled at him.

"If you think you telling me I'm boring will make me feel upset, then you must not know me. I'm really not in the mood for your little tests. Let's just go home, _please_."

"It's not a test Hyuga, I'm serious. This just goes to prove you never listen to me either. I told you two years ago that I'm not the type of girl who settles down, gets married and have kids. That's why I'm a fucking flight attendant, so I won't have to participate in any type of commitments for too long-"

"Yamanaka, watch what you're saying—"

"Let me finish! I'll be honest, I thought this would go the long shot. I could almost see us together like a family, but then I thought about it and realized I hated the thought of being with one person for the rest of my life and being someone's mother. I hate everything about this relationship. I don't want to do this anymore."

Her tone was emotionless. It scared him to think she had picked it up from him.

"This is the last time I will say this. Get in the car!"

She shook her head no.

"You know, you always told me how easy I was. The way I'm looking at you now shows me that you're really the easy one. It didn't even take you that long before you started liking me. It only took four months even if you won't say it out loud. I didn't even do anything to make you like me, all I did was annoy the crap out of you. You're not even that great in bed." She smirked.

"I'll let you keep my things as a memento." She said as she turned around once more and began to walk away. This time Neji didn't even call out to her. He just watched her go.

After her figure disappeared, he took out her note from his pocket and threw it on the floor. He opened his trunk and threw her travel bag. After fifteen minutes of cursing angrily and cursing all the women in the world, he drove off.

Ino watched his car from where she had been hiding. She went back to pick up her things, and found the note she had given to him.

"Ino." Sakura's voice said as she walked to her friend who was sitting on the parking lot ground now, holding the note tightly.

"Why are you still here?" She asked her pink haired friend who came to join her on the ground.

"You know how nosy I am." Sakura said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"T-that i-idoit kept the s-stupid note I g-gave him." Ino laughed through her tears that were now flowing.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked, comforting Ino as she embraced her.

"H-he d-deserves s-s-someone a lot better than me. H-he's b-better off without me." She confessed and then began to really cry, messing up her uniform.

The two stayed there for a while.

* * *

Neji came back again in two weeks, this time to catch her before she left on another flight. The crew members usually got a two week break before they left the country.

He felt pitiful. She made him desperate. He was going to ask her to think over what she said. He was going to tell her he'd wait until she changed her mind. He was going to beg her and convince her that she hadn't wasted the last two years of her life.

He didn't want to. He changed his mind and began to leave the airport. Who the hell was she to make him feel that way? She wasn't even that great herself. She was stupid and didn't even finish college. What was the point of being pretty when she was dumb. He didn't need a girl like that. He could do so much better.

"Mr. Hyuga!"

Neji's train of thought was broken when a familiar face showed up in front of him. It was Sakura in her uniform. Neji instantly began to scan around for Ino. He didn't see her.

"Are you about to leave?" He asked.

"Yeah, I won't be back to Japan for another year. I think this is the longest trip yet." Sakura smiled kindly.

"A year?"

"Yes. Are you looking for Ino?" She asked. She noticed his eyes had been wondering.

"No." He denied.

"Oh… you probably know she doesn't work here anymore any way. She decided to transfer to another airline. She said she couldn't stand this place anymore, haha." Sakura laughed nervously, repeating everything Ino had told her to say.

"Enjoy your trip." Neji said as he walked past her.

"Yes sir!" She said, frowning as she watched him walk off.

"She really misses you Neji." She said to herself, then turned around and walked off.

When Neji reached outside, his fist hit the wall. He couldn't believe she switched out of the airport. He wondered if it was a personal jab to him. The airport belonged to his family and this had been where they first met while he was in charge of it.

It was really over.

* * *

_Present Day: 12 Months later_

_

* * *

_

Neji sighed as a brown haired female adjusted his tie. He was really tired of going to parties every single weekend.

"Just think about it as an expansion of your family's business Neji, you don't have to be so depressed." Ten-Ten said as she patted his shoulder and gave him a kiss.

"I really don't want to go. I hate parties." He said as he waited for her to finish getting ready. "We should just stay home and have sex." He said nonchalantly, hoping she'd agree with him.

"You've changed you know? We're not even dating and we've had sex more times than I counted. I thought you hated easy women." Ten-Ten smiled as she grabbed her purse and her keys.

Neji paused and thought about it.

"I guess I do, but you're not easy and we are dating." He said, trying to give her a convincing smile.

"Really?" She asked as they walked out of her apartment. She reached out to hold his hand but he smoothly avoided it and walked past her.

"It doesn't feel like it. I feel like you're just sleeping with me just to sleep with me. Why are you using me?" She asked as she stopped walking.

Neji sighed as he looked back at her.

"I'm not using you. I like you a lot." He said as he walked to where she was standing and took a hold of her hand. It felt weird. Her hands were cold.

She snatched her hands out of his.

"We've been dating for five months now and I feel like you don't like me as much as I like you. Let me put you out of misery and give you permission to break up with me. I can take it. I'm a big girl." She said.

"Sorry. I do like you a lot. I'll be more affectionate." He said still emotionless.

"Whatever Neji, you're so full of shit." She said to him as she walked past him. He knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Neji walked around all night holding Ten-Ten's hand. There were no feelings between the touch and she knew it more than he did but for his sake, she went along in pretending to be happy if not for him, for his family whose image depended on how Neji represented himself.

She grew up with Neji and his family and they loved her and she loved them and at one point she loved Neji like a brother. She found it funny how before she left Tokyo a few years ago, Neji had been the one in love with her and now when she returned and had feelings for him, he evaded it.

She knew he had been dating someone who he had apparently been deeply in love with. She didn't know too much about it since he wouldn't say anything himself, but she knew she couldn't compare with the woman. She was constantly on his mind and Ten-Ten could see it on his face.

"Ah! Neji!"

They both put on their best smiles and quickly held hands as Neji's uncle and boss walked up to them to greet them.

"Uncle." Neji greeted with a respectful bow while Ten-Ten just gave a pleasant smile and bowed also. If there was anyone to impress, Neji's uncle Hiashi was definitely the one. Since the day she met him, she knew he was not a man anyone wanted to disappoint.

"You two look good together. I'm telling you, I can just see your wedding day now. I can't wait to have you join our family." Hiashi said confidently. The bold statement made the two uncomfortable.

"Uncle, please. We've only just started dating." Ten-Ten blushed, hiding behind Neji a bit.

"Ah, that's true. I've known you so long; it feels like you're already part of the family. Anyway, I didn't come to talk about marriage; I came to congratulate Neji for convincing those Italian business men to sponsor us in Italy. They were very pleased with your Italian nephew. I'm proud of you." He said patting Neji on the back.

Neji smiled proudly also. Ever since he lost his father, Hiashi had been a father figure for him and he always did his best to impress his uncle.

The three continued to talk, with Neji mostly listening to the conversation between the two. He was bored. He wanted to go home. There was nothing to do at the party but to drink, dine, and talk, all which he could do at home with Ten-Ten. His eyes traveled around the room, watching as people mingled and talked.

He was so use to it. It almost felt like it was a routine. He needed something fun and exciting, something to make him laugh.

He got something worse.

* * *

The sight of Ino Yamanaka almost gave him a heart attack. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He hadn't seen her in almost a year.

"Excuse me uncle, I have to go use the restroom." He said, bowing again to his uncle and then excusing himself from Ten-Ten who watched as he walked off.

Neji continued to push through the people, trying to get a hold of the woman he had just seen. He walked, almost ran, to the spot where he had seen her, but she wasn't there.

He stood there searching around for her but he saw nothing. He felt stupid as if he had been hallucinating. It wasn't the first time. The first couple of months after their break up, he saw her everywhere…at least he thought he did.

He shook his head as he massaged his forehead. He couldn't do this to himself again. He had finally gotten over that train wreck of a woman not too long ago and now he was regressing into see hallucinations of her.

"Hyuga."

He turned around unaware of who had called his name.

His white-lavender eyes met with blue eyes as deep as the ocean. The sight of her face was almost hard to take in. He hadn't seen her in so long. He felt like he had imagined her.

She was wearing a one shoulder dress that was feminine and romantic. It was a stunning loose fitting A-line chiffon gown in white that was perfect for the occasion. The long single strap dress with small floral accents and a ruched bust line and empire waist drew all the attention to her beautiful shoulders and face

She smiled.

"I thought I was seeing things, but it is you." She said, stepping closer to him. Neji stared until she was face to face with him.

She was literally glowing. She was beautiful. They both stood there, staring at each other.

* * *

"Are you going to keep following me around all night?" Neji asked, turning to look at her. She pretended that she hadn't been following him by turning away from him, but it was obvious since her face was red.

After their earlier encounter where they both stared at each other, Neji had just left her standing there. He didn't say anything to her, he just stared and then walked away like an idiot. A part of him felt like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulder.

When she broke up with him for no apperent reason, it had been like she had disappeared from his life. He always wanted to know why she left, he always wanted to know why she had disappeared like that. Neji had never been the type to admit to weakness, but he missed her like crazy and just to be able to see her felt good.

"I'm not following you, we just happen to be going the same direction." She gave him a Cheshire grin, one that he had never seen before when he was with her. Maybe she was happier where she was and she wanted to rub it in his face.

"I think it's a little awkward that you ended up at the men's bathroom, don't you think?"

Neji wanted to smile. She was still as idiotic as ever. Her face was flustered as she tried to come up with more excuses.

"I—"

Neji stepped into the bathroom before she could say anything.

"—missed you." She mumbled as the door closed behind him.

She sighed as she leaned on the wall next to the bathroom. Here she was, in a beautiful gown that one of her recent flames had bought her, desperately longing to touch Neji. She felt bad since she came with Sai, a man who she had been talking to and recently started dating for a month now. She liked Sai. He was everything she hoped for in a guy so far. He was exactly like Neji. The only difference was he wasn't Neji.

Unlike Neji, she couldn't run her hand through Sai's hair. Unlike Neji, Sai wouldn't say No to her. Intimacy with Sai didn't compare a single bit to intimacy with Neji.

In actuality, the only reason she came to the party was to see Neji. She knew he'd be here. She had been hearing about his family in the news for the past couple of weeks and how they had been gaining worldly sponsorships. Sai was actually one of Neji's workers. She had met him a few months after she met Neji.

In fact, Ino had seen Neji quite a few times in the past year even if he hadn't seen her. She would come and support Sai during business seminars where Neji was in charge. She was always happy to see him.

Her train of thoughts was broken when the bathroom door opened and Neji stepped out. They were face to face again.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He said frustrated.

"Let's talk on the roof top before we get caught, then I promise I won't bother you anymore." She grinned mischievously.

Neji quirked an eye brow.

* * *

Neji shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. He couldn't believe he had actually followed her to the roof top. He had spent fifteen minutes in the hall wondering if he should or if he should just leave her there without a word like she did to him. He followed her.

"You came." She smiled, pleased at him.

"Say what do you have to say ?" He asked, getting to the point.

She nodded, then walked up to him, grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was quick and short, but it was sweet and blissful, even for a peck.

She stepped back, and Neji gave her a confused look mixed with anger.

"You still taste the same." She said nervously.

Neji looked at her, then started chuckling.

"W-what? Why are you laughing?" She asked giggling.

"I don't know if you're drunk or just stupid. Who do you think you are to just come up to me and randomly kiss me?" He glared.

Her smiled quickly faded.

"Hyuga, you're still mad at me aren't you?"

"I could care less about what happened between us a year ago, all I want to know is what the hell your intentions were by kissing me? God knows where your mouth has been—"

"It's been everywhere!" She said in a sudden outburst.

"I'm not surprised." Neji shook his head, folding his arms.

"It's been everywhere because I can't find anybody else who taste like you or even better!" Her eyes were getting watery as the frown grew on her lovely face.

"Let me remind you that you're the one who left me!"

"I had to! It was all for you!" She quickly wiped her face before a tear drop could fall.

He paused.

"What?"

"I d-didn't want t-to leave, I swear I j-just wanted to s-stay beside you." She sobbed.

"So why did you leave then? Why did you make a fool of me and leave? Do you think I believe any of this crap you're spitting at me now?"

She started crying.

"J-Just let m-me k-kiss you again! I w-wanna k-kiss you!" She wailed as she stepped towards him.

He stepped back.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I h-had to! I didn't want to. I'm not good enough for you!" She continued crying.

"Who told you that? Why did you have to leave?"

She had backed him up into a corner which he couldn't leave without physically touching her and that was okay with Ino. All she needed was to touch him and she would be okay for another couple of months.

"Yamanaka." They were close now and she could feel his breath.

She tiptoed and kissed him, encircling her arms around his neck. Neji fought with himself not to touch her but he couldn't resist. All the emotions he had been feeling were expressed through that kiss.

He slowly switched positions and pinned her against the wall.

It was a passionate kiss and they both had to come up for air but neither would stop. It was rough and they would both end up with bruised lips, but that was okay because this was what they both wanted.

* * *

Ino ran down from the roof top, satisfied, but mostly unhappy. She knew she shouldn't have done that to herself. She knew she should have kept her distance like she had been told to do, but she couldn't hold herself back. He face was red and so were her lips.

"Ino,"

She stopped as she came face to face with her date and boyfriend. The look on his face said he knew what happened. She didn't know how to explain herself. She had probably embarrassed him.

"What happened to you?" Sai asked calmly.

"I want to go home first, and then we can talk about it." She said shaking.

Sai nodded as he took a hold of her hand and led her to the lobby.

"Stay here while I go get our jackets." He said. Ino nodded as she watched him walk to get their things.

"Yamanaka, you didn't keep our side of the deal."

Her heart started pounding in her chest and it felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

She turned her head in fear only to meet eyes with none other than Hyuga Hiashi.

* * *

Neji walked around the hall looking for signs of Ino. He couldn't find her anywhere. After their kiss, he hoped they would be able to discuss what happened. He wanted to know why she left him if she still loved him so much.

His heart was giddy with excitement at the thought of finally getting back together in a relationship with her. He felt stupid. He felt desperate. He never wanted something as bad as he wanted her. He felt happy.

But all those feeling would have to be put on hold because he couldn't find her.

"Neji, there you are." Ten-Ten called as she walked up to him.

"Ten-Ten!" He said said excitedly.

"What? Why are you panting like that? Why are you lips so bruised?" She said taking notice his is complexion.

"Have you seen a woman who's a bit shorter than you wearing a white dress that only has one shoulder? She had blonde hair and blue eyes and her hair was kind of messy?" He asked urgently.

Ten-Ten thought about it.

"Were you making out with her?" She asked in a quiet voice, a disappointed look on her face.

Neji stopped and looked at her. He realized he was being selfish.

"Yes, I was and I'm sorry, but that woman is the reason I can't commit to you. I love her. I love her to death and I need to find her. Help me Ten-Ten before I lose the best thing that has ever happened to me." He begged.

Ten-Ten had never heard _the_ Hyuga Neji beg. She knew it was really important to him.

"I think I saw a woman of that description go into the lobby. I'll look around here while you go check there." She said, trying to put on an encouraging smile for him, but she was devastated.

Neji saw through her act and hugged her. It was the most affectionate thing he had ever done to her even after all the kisses they shared. She could feel his warmth from the hug.

He released her and almost skipped down to the lobby. She watched sadly, but awas happy for him.

Neji reached the lobby and looked around but he couldn't find anybody. He cursed as he continued looking.

He came to a stop when he heard someone.

"P-please , please let me be with him. I love him. I love him so much. I can't be without him. I only want to be with Neji." The voice sobbed.

Neji knew it was Ino, so he walked towards her until he saw his uncle and her standing face to face.

"Neji has a lot of responsibilities. He's going to go places and be someone of importance. If you're in the picture he's going to lose all of that. He cannot afford to do that." His uncle said.

"I swear on my life I won't hold him back! I promise to always push him forward!" Ino continued sobbing.

"J-just let me b-be with him." She got on her knees and started begging.

"I feel sorry for you girl. You look very pitiful right now and that's another reason you can't be with him. You're an embarrassment to him. You would embarrass him and our family. I can't have that. I'll give you another warning. If you don't stay away from Neji, your family will be the one to suffer the consequences. You know your father can't afford to stay in the hospital forever. I'll cut off his treatments."

Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. He continued watching as Ino's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"Good, then do as I tell you. This is the last time I want to see you."

"Uncle."

Hiashi and Ino's eyes turned to meet Neji walked towards them.

"Neji." Hiashi said emotionless.

He watched as his nephew walked past him to get to Ino and the took a hold of her.

"How could you do this to me?" Neji asked his uncle as they faced off.

Hiashi wasn't in the least bit intimidated. Ino was shaking all over.

"I'm doing what's right for you. How could you disobey me by dating this street trash? For God sakes Neji, I thought I told you weren't allowed to date employees when I put you in charge of that airport."

"Street trash?" Neji asked, clenching the fist he wasn't holding Ino's hand with. He knew she was angry also but was to drained to respond.

"Yes, street trash. I've raised you well enough to be able to choose good woman, women of social standing and intelligence but this is who you choose. I won't let you embarrass my family like that. I won't let you bring in dirty thing into my clan. You either choose her or us." Hiashi declared.

"Uncle…"Neji said, unsure of what to say.

Ino released herself from Neji's grip.

"Don't make him do that. It was my fault of this happened. I was the one who approached him. I'll leave so he won't have to choose, just don't do this to him." Ino said, gathering her last ounce of dignity to say that.

"Yamanaka, stay out of this." Neji's tone became stern. "Uncle, I've grown up looking up after you. You were the only one I cared to make proud of me."

"So it shouldn't be hard for you to get over dumping this woman—"

"Now that I think about it, everything I've ever dedicated my life to was this family." He paused, frowning at his uncle.

"Yamanaka, I'm sorry." He said to Ino who was shocked by the sudden apology.

"You don't owe her an apology, if anything you owe me an apology. I no longer want to discuss this matter. Let's go to the family house and discuss this later." Hiashi said, turning to leave.

"I'm sorry that all of this happened to you because of me." Neji continued to apologize to Ino, ignoring his uncle.

"It's my fault for being so afraid of disappointing my family by being dedicated to someone I knew they wouldn't accept; that's why I never wanted to go to an outing involved with my family."

Hiashi stopped and looke at Neji again. Neji looked back at his uncle.

"I'd be stupid to drop my future for something that is truly made up of trash, that's why I choose you." He said, looking back at Ino.

"Neji." Hiashi gave a warning tone.

"I never knew I was part of such an ignorant family. I'm even disgusted with my own last name right now." He took a hold of Ino's hand.

"Uncle, now I understand why you have an estranged relationship with your own daughter. I always thought Hinata was an idiot for leaving the family, but now I understand that I'm the idiot for not going with her. I owe her an apology. She's smarter than I gave her credit for."

The last comment was a jab to Hiashi.

"You ingrate! You're no longer part of this family if you choose her." He said pointing to Ino.

Neji smirked.

"I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you then Uncle." He bowed respectfully, then, with Ino, left the lobby.

* * *

_6 months Later_

_

* * *

_

"I never thought I'd be back in this place again." Ino grinned, smiling brightly as she and Neji walked through the airport the he had once been in charge of.

Neji looked around analyzing the place. Nothing had changed much since when he was in charge. It was as his family had moved on without him.

Ino noticed he was more quitter than usual. She intertwined their fingers to comfort him.

"Oh Neji, are you upset that you're no longer part of one of the most important families in Japan anymore? Should I take the blame?" She teased.

He stopped suddenly and looked at their hands, then back at Ino who was swinging their hands back and forth now.

"Yah, didn't I tell you I hate doing stuff like this in public?" He asked, pulling his hand away from hers. He continued walking.

In grinned as she ran up to him but this time instead of holding hands, she took is arm and placed it around her shoulders and hugged him tightly.

Neji stopped again as he pushed her off.

"You're annoying me." He said, glaring at her.

"You're making me mad!" She retaliated.

"And why do I have to carry your stupid travel bag? God gave you hands didn't he?" He said, shoving her travel bag at her.

"What the hell is your problem! Are you on your period?" She asked grabbing her travel bag from him.

"I don't understand why you have to be a stupid flight attendant again espescially for this airport of all places! I hate this place! I told you that you don't have to work anymore, yet you insist on bringing me back to this stupid place and doing this stupid routine every month!" He scolded.

"I like this stupid routine and I like this job and working for this airline! If you don't like it the door is that way."

"Be careful what you wish for." He warned as he used his index to push her back by her forehead.

"You're so abusive! I'm leaving and don't call me for the next three weeks! See if you can live without me for that long!" She groaned, sticking out her tounge as if she was still in elementary school.

"How did I end up with an idiotic girlfriend?" Neji shook his head. "Just remember you can't live without me either and you're the one who's always calling me. Maybe now I can get a peace of mind at work."

"You think you're so big and might because you have your own business you jerk." Ino mumbled as she walked away from him, not even giving him a good bye.

Neji had started his own business with the help of the sponsors he had gained for the Hyuga family. It was small, but with the help of the trust fund his parents had left him before they died; he knew it would expand over the next couple of years.

Neji gave a faint smile as he watched her walk off in her uniform to her other crew members who were waiting for her. He noticed a couple of men glancing at her and that pissed him off. He would have to write a complaint to the airport about that and maybe he would deliver it to his uncle himself.

Ino peaked back to see if he had left, but he was still there, smiling at her. He waved to taunt her, then turned around to leave.

"Hyuga!"

Neji knew her loud voice anywhere. He reluctantly turned around to see what she wanted. She was running towards him, her hands held out for a hug. Neji wondered if he should walk off quickly before she could embarrass him in front of everyone.

By the time she reached him he had decided against it. She pounced on him like an animal and kissed him deeply.

Neji couldn't help but grin at her foolishness. If it had been anyone else who weren't as persistent as she was, he would have rejected them immediately, but that was why he like her. That was how she pulled him in.

She was persistent and she wasn't ashamed of it and as annoying as it was, it was also his favorite thing about her.

_End_

_

* * *

_

_Hey there! Solar Naylor here! I hoped you enjoy this little one shot! I know I should be updating Charming And Charmless, but things are so busy over here that I only have half of the next chapter done. I thought it'd be nice to treat you guys to a little One-Shot but it actually took longer than I planned. I was suppose to upload it last week but I just finished writing it today. I hope you enjoyed it. I will admit that I wrote this in a rush just so I can upload it so definitely watch out for grammar and spelling mistakes. There will probably be a lot of confusing things but I really hope it's not that confusing for you guys, but if it is, you can ask me any questions you have. I should let you know this is just a one-shot and nothing more._

_I just want to thank you guys again for being so supportive of me and would like to encourage you guys to get some more NejiIno fans and write stories of your own! I would love to read them. I also want to give my condolences to Japan after that Tsunami and earthquake. My Japanese teacher has family over there and she was talking about it and it made me upset so I hope everything works out for everyone and wishing them the best. I know without them we wouldn't have a lot of things or Naruto Fanfics to write about! Gambate Japan!_

_If you'd like to see the dress Ino was wearing, it's on the website of Prom Girl and it's a one shoulder Chiffon Prom Dress by Faviana 6787. It's really pretty and I stole the description of the dress, haha. Once again, i hope you enjoy this fic and leave me lovely reviews because I want to hear what you think. See you soon!_


End file.
